Iruru
Iruru, or Ilulu, is a female dragon who appears as an antagonist in the manga series Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Appearance Even though she resembles a small child, Iruru actually sports an ample bosom. According to Tohru herself, if she were to as much as relax further, they'd only grow larger. This is partially explained because of her having difficulty with transforming to an extent. In addition, she has short red hair, claws, and a long tail. Role in the manga Iruru was a dragon hailing from the Chaos faction. When Iruru was young, she used to love humans as well as playing games with them. Unfortunately, her parents were slain by some humans, thus causing her to develop an intense hatred for mankind. Afterward, she was indoctrinated by the other Chaos Dragons into holding all of humanity in contempt as well as to discourage the idea of integrating with their culture. Sometime later, Iruru makes Tohru a target once she realizes that she was coexisting with Kobayashi. Iruru arrives at the city with malicious intent, and engages in a battle with Tohru. Whilst battling Iruru, Tohru restrains herself from going all out, lest she would unintentionally destroy the city as well. Iruru is defeated, and she escapes. Iruru reappears again, having apparently spied on Kobayashi and the others for quite sometime. When Kobayashi informs Kanna that she would be unable to attend the Parents' Day event at her school, Kanna leaves angrily. Iruru confronts her, and attempts to manipulate her into destroying Kobayashi's work place, claiming that it was her fault that she wasn't able to make time for Kanna. However, Kanna refuses, and leaves Iruru to ponder why she wouldn't comply. Once again, Iruru makes a reappearance, this time to Kobayashi herself. In an effort to understand why Kobayashi would live together with dragons, Iruru concludes that it must be lust. She attempts to seduce Kobayashi with her large breasts to no avail. Angry at being rejected, Iruru uses the remnants of her powers to transform Kobayashi into a male in order to prove that she was right. As a result, Kobayashi begins to feel urges towards Tohru and the other well-endowed dragons. Lastly, when Iruru was by herself, she is attacked by a Harmony dragon named Cremene, and is beaten to near death. Before the final blow could be struck, Kobayashi intervenes, placing herself in danger. Cremene attempts to murder the two; at the nick of time, Tohru arrives and soundly defeats Cremene. Iruru is taken to Kobayashi's house to be treated for her injuries. Even though she still believed that Kobayashi was trying to trick her in some way, Iruru slowly began to turn over a new leaf, and eventually learned to love humans again. She later permanently began living in the Kobayashi residence, though to Tohru's chagrin. When Tohru explains to her that she needs to contribute in order to stay with them, Iruru decides that she would marry Kobayashi, and breed offspring with her. Naturally, Tohru takes offense by that. Gallery Trivia * She does not appear in the anime adaptation. Category:Mature Category:Genocidal Category:Dragons Category:Homicidal Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Stalkers Category:Magic Category:Ferals Category:Mongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Humanoid